mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Thompson vs. Paul Daley
The first round began. Daley landed a leg kick. Thompson landed an inside leg kick. Daley landed a good leg kick, an inside leg kick. Daley landed another leg kick. Daley landed a dangerous high leg kick. Daley landed a hard inside leg kick. Daley landed a leg kick. Daley landed another leg kick. Thompson's leg was bruised pretty badly already. Thompson landed a leg kick. Daley landed a leg kick. Thompson landed a leg kick. Daley landed a good counter right. Daley landed another leg kick. Daley landed another leg kick. Daley landed another leg kick. Thompson landed a good counter combination. They clinched back against the ropes. Thompson got the takedown into half-guard. Thompson postured up and landed some more big shots from the top, and another. Thompson landed more big shots. Daley was trying to roll out but Thompson was back in full guard. The first round ended. The second round began. Daley landed an inside leg kick. Thompson checked a leg kick. Daley landed a big overhand right. Daley landed a body kick. Thompson shot for the takedown and Daley defended. Daley landed a leg kick. Daley landed an inside leg kick. Daley landed a jab. Daley's nose was bloodied up just a bit. Thompson landed some jabs. He was just hitting those jabs pretty repeatedly. Thompson was really working that jab. Daley landed a leg kick. Thompson was landing more jabs. Daley landed a good combination and ate a counter combo from Daley. Daley dropped Thompson with a big right to the back of the head, right behind the ear, and began ground-and-pounding. Thompson recovered and pulled full guard. Too bad, because Thompson was winning the fight on the standup game. The referee told them that they had to improve their positions because they weren't really doing anything. The referee again said 'improve your position, top man'. Daley really wasn't doing ANYTHING at all. Yawn. Thompson looked frustrated. Daley landed a big shot from the top. Thompson stood and got on top and landed some elbows from the top, all blocked by Daley partially and the second round ended. The third round began. Daley looked a bit tired, breathing through his mouth. They circled, throwing probing strikes. Thompson came for the takedown and Daley sprawled but Thompson kept coming. They were scrambling and Thompson ended up on top in half-guard. Thompson passed to side control and was looking for a kimura. They were by the ropes but Thompson was still looking for that kimura. Thompson let it go and landed some good elbows. The referee told them to get away from the ropes. Thompson landed a few good shots. Thompson landed another good elbow, and a few more. Thompson landed another nice elbow. The referee told them again to try to get away from the ropes. Thompson landed some more good elbows and a hammerfist, shots. Thompson landed another elbow, took Daley's back and landed some shots in under. Daley was exhausted and he had nothing to offer Thompson anymore, he was just trying to survive. Thompson landed more shots in under. Thompson stood as the third round ended. They hugged. Nick Thompson was the winner by unanimous decision.